Open Eyes
by Gleek1010
Summary: Open Eyes is a fanfictional that I made on the couple I most want to happen on Glee which is Samchel. Open Eyes is different to my other fanfiction and makes more sense. This time Rachel and Sam don't get togteher staright away but the eventually do.
1. Chapter 1

This is my new Samchel story and it is way better than my other one. This time I am writing the chapters in Rachel's and Sam's P.O.V's. If you don't understand when their talking to each other it just goes that when their talking if it's Rachel's P.O.V she will talk first, then Sam will, then she will and so on. Anyways Happy Reading

-Gleek1010-

Open Eyes- Chapter 1- Not Quite Open

**Rachel's P.O.V **

I can't stop thinking about Finn. It's so incredibly hard, I love him so much and I wish he was mine. I think we might get back together soon, but it's probably just me who's thinking that. He doesn't look happy with Quinn. I think that he thinks he needs her to be popular. The only reason she wants to be with Finn is because she wants to win Prom Queen, but I guess he's to blind to see to I'm the one for him and he's the one for me. Although I guess you could tell him anything and he'd believe you, I should just tell him that Quinn's cheating on him and he'd probably believe me, I'm sure of it. But first I need someone to date, but who? I know Sam said I'm not his type but he was only covering up the fact that his family lost their house. So maybe he'll say yes if I ask him again, now I just need to find him.

**Sams P.O.V**

I miss our house, my warm comforting room and every detail of it. I loved my room it was like the only place I could get away from it all, and now, well, I have to share a room with four other people. Life sort of sucks, doesn't it? One minute you can have it all and the next it just gets taken away from you. I guess I should go to prom, I'm sure I could find a cheap tux somewhere but I need someone to go with. I should probably take up Rachel's offer, although she is incredibly annoying. But I hope she knows that were not going to become a couple after prom. I still have feelings for Quinn and its pretty obvious Rachel's still got feelings for Finn. I can't stand Finn, he's such an asshole, and he stole my girl and has the nerve to ask me to be friends with him. As if I would, he ruined my life. Now, what to do, should I ask Rachel or should I just wait for her to ask me. She's already asked me once so I guess I should ask and bring her a gift as well. But I can't really afford anything at the moment. Wait I know what you can give her...other than my incredibly good looks... my voice. Well not my voice, but I'll sing her a song. There's nothing like the gift of a song, it's makes girls fall at your feet and it doesn't cost a cent.

**Rachel's P.O.V **

Oh there he is, finally I found him, I guess I should go and ask him out now so here goes nothing.

"Um Sam why are you crying".

"Oh Its Nothing, you just tripped me over"

"No I didn't!"

"You must of because it seems I'm falling for you"

Wow he must like me a lot, he's even using cheesy pick up lines. Maybe I should wait until he asks me. Anyway it's the guy's job to ask the girl out...isn't it?

"Ah I have to go Sam I need to tell you something"

"Wait! Rachel will you go with me to prom ?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes a million times YES! Uh I mean sure I'll go with you"

"I'll try to see if I can borrow one of my dad's business suits, I'm sorry I can't really afford anything expensive or fancy"

"Sam don't worry, I'll just give you half of my prom budget, its fine with me"

"I don't take charity"

"Sam, it's not charity, consider it a loan, okay"

"I guess, but there's one condition... you have to promise me that I can pay you pay and that you can't laugh at my dancing

"Sure, that's one condition I'll agree to"

Wow, I think I'm actually falling for him. Wait no Rachel you can't fall for another guy, remember who you want, Finn, He is your soul mate... I think.


	2. Keep On Running Back

This is my new Samchel story and it is way better than my other one. This time I am writing the chapters in Rachel's and Sam's P.O.V's. If you don't understand when their talking to each other it just goes that when their talking if it's Rachel's P.O.V she will talk first, then Sam will, then she will and so on. Anyways Happy Reading

-Gleek1010-

Open Eyes- Chapter 2- Keep On Running Back

**Sam's P.O.V**

At least I have someone to go with to Prom. I'm sort of hoping that Quinn will be jealous and come running back to me. I think I love her, but I'm not really sure, I mean she's is sort of a bitch to me, to everyone but I know she means well. Dating her was great, sure we didn't have much in common, but her lips tasted like heaven plus she's hot and she was a cheerleader so she was a triple threat. I guess that's why Finn must have wanted her so bad. Anyways I'm not having much luck with girls anyway, first Quinn and then Santana. Maybe I'm just a bad boyfriend. I hope my pick up lines didn't impress Rachel, I just want to make Quinn jealous, I don't actually want to be with her... I think.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

I think I deserve a solo at Nationals, wait I know I deserve a solo. It's really hard having your talents silenced, even my opinions are silenced and when I say something as an idea it gets rejected but when someone else like Finn or Quinn says it, it's like the best idea ever, and they get treated like gods for saying something that I thought of. Why am I constantly treated like crap, I've never done anything to anyone and yet they still try to hurt and humiliate me. I think to be popular I need to date Sam, but he isn't that popular anymore so it wouldn't make a difference. Wait I know what to do, I'll convince him to join the football team again, he's a shoe in for quarterback and when he scores the winning try at the Grand Finals, Finn will be so jealous when he sees me hugging Sam because they won, that he will probably start a fight, then he will fall back into my arms and not back into Quinn's.

**Sam's P.O.V**

Look at him, he is such a jerk, stealing my girl and all. I mean why can't they not make out in the hallways, I guess I'd be fine if they done it where I couldn't see them, but I'm never gonna get over this. I think I should write an original song, like Rachel did, I mean she wrote about getting things wrong so why can't write a song about revenge and hate, or... wait, I'm pretty sure Finn has still got feeling for Rachel so what if I write a love song, dedicate it to Rachel and sing it in front of the glee club. And then to finish it off, kiss her when I finish the song. It'll make him so mad, I can see his face now. I guess I'll start by trying to find out Rachel's favourite things. But I have to find her first. There she is

"Hi Rachel, Can I ask you a couple questions ?"

"Um, sure Sam, If you want, so what do you want to know ?"

"What are you favourite things ?"

"Um well, I love singing, gold stars, myself, Broadway, musicals, and not really anything else"

"Ok, thanks Rachel , so next what is your favourite colour ?

"Well I do like the colour purple, but I would have to say my favourite colour is gold, like the gold stars I put next to my name, you do know that gold stars are metaphors, don't you ?"

"Um sure...so that's all for now, I guess I'll see you later"

Should I kiss her on the cheek ? I don't know if I should, wait there's Finn, I'm going to do it.

**Rachel's P.O.V**

Oh my god, he just kissed me, he really kissed me, Oh crap there's Finn, now he's going to think were together. I'm going to have to explain to him what happened, and tell him that he kissed me not I kissed him. Although his lips were sort of soft...wait Rachel snap out of it, Finchel has to happen not Samchel. Now I have to go and find Finn.


End file.
